


Madison

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Heart, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: Quizás había sido por la esperanza frustrada de que podían salvarla. No estaba seguro. Pero la cuestión era que Madison murió y Sam se rompió.





	Madison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConsBastony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/gifts).



> Respuesta al reto Happy Birthday, Sam! del grupo de facebook Wincest Infinito. Es la respuesta a un PROMPT de Krizz Morales. El fic tenía que estar basado en la foto que pongo más abajo. Me repito, me repito muchísimo xD
> 
> Espero que os guste. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la serie, ni siquiera la relación wincestista de los hermanos. Todo es obra de la serie Supernatural.

 

**MADISON**

 

No fue la primera vez. Tampoco sería la última. Matar era parte del aire que respiraban a diario.

Así que no, no fue la primera vez, pero fue de las peores.

Quizás había sido por aquella sonrisa cálida que tenía sabor a primavera. O quizás por el hecho de que Sam le había entregado el último trozo de su corazón sin pensárselo (los despojos que la muerte de Jess había dejado).

Quizás había sido por la esperanza frustrada de que podían salvarla.

No estaba seguro. Pero la cuestión era que Madison murió y Sam se rompió.

Dean lo supo en el momento en que vio a su hermano sostener la pistola entre sus manos. Llorando. Sepultado por el peso de una responsabilidad que Dean le habría ahorrado si le hubiera dejado. Recordaba la habitación en penumbra. Recordaba el tiro que resonó en la oscuridad callada de aquel apartamento. Y recordaba al Sam que había resurgido después del llanto.

El rostro seco. Una sombra en la mirada.

Madison enmudeció, Sam se rompió y sus pedazos salpicaron todas las horas que pasaron en la carretera durante trece días.

Dean lo había vivido otras veces: días de kilómetros enteros en silencio, días de caza y sangre, días de Sam concentrándose en aquello que podía controlar para espantar el dolor, sometiendo a Dean a jornadas maratonianas de coche. Y podría haber pasado por una reacción normal, pero había un tic-tac en las noches. Algo que activaba todas sus alarmas. Sam se encerraba en el baño en cuanto atravesaban las puertas de la habitación. En ocasiones solo una hora, en otras tres, y en otras, Dean caía rendido antes de verlo salir. Siempre con el agua de la ducha como ruido de fondo.

Era consciente de que nada de lo que dijera ayudaría a Sam a salir de allí. De ese lugar desierto e insondable donde las palabras son armas que no se pueden disparar. Dean sabía reconocer el infierno en cuanto lo veía. El problema era que no sabía cómo detenerlo. Aguantó doce días y la décimo tercera vez que vio a Sam cerrar la puerta de un baño, en un motel de mala muerte, se dijo que tendría que aprender a hacerlo. Esperó a oír la ducha y se levantó de la cama despacio, conteniendo la respiración. Se acercó hasta la entrada del baño y apretó los puños. Agua y agua, litros de agua durante horas. ¿Qué haces ahí, Sam? Apoyó la mano en el pomo y las bisagras le delataron mientras entraba y se dejaba envolver por el vapor caliente que inundaba el cuarto. Esperaba un “lárgate de aquí” o un “¿qué haces, Dean?”, pero Sam no dijo nada. Permaneció quieto y mudo, su silueta intuyéndose a través de la mampara. Esa fue la peor de las señales.

Dean dejó de pensar.

Se quitó la camiseta, los pantalones y el miedo a enfrentarse a los demonios del pasado. Al rechazo. No se habían tocado desde que Sam había vuelto de Stanford. Por Jess, por Madison, por esos cuatro años tan largos. Pero aun así, entró en la ducha. Sam estaba de pie, derrumbado sobre la pared y con la cabeza apoyada en las baldosas. Dean no podía verle la cara, pero no lo necesitaba. Las lágrimas siempre escocían menos debajo del agua.

—Sam… —susurró.

Pero Sam seguía inmóvil, congelado en el tiempo, retenido por vendavales de culpa. A Dean, el corazón se le arrugó como el papel. Apretar el gatillo siempre tenía un precio. Acarició con sus manos el cuerpo magullado de su hermano, surcado por cicatrices y marcas que Dean era capaz de dibujar de memoria, y dejó que se deslizaran hasta las caderas siguiendo los regueros que marcaba el agua. Sintió que Sam se estremecía.

Estoy aquí, Sammy. Tranquilo.

Se acercó un poco más, rodeándole el estómago con un brazo. Sosteniéndolo. Depositando besos sobre la piel suave y mojada de la espalda, subiendo por el hombro y llegando hasta el cuello. Sam se echó hacia atrás buscando el contacto, y Dean supo exactamente lo que necesitaba: volar, explotar, disociarse. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo mientras le rodeaba la polla con sus dedos. Aún recordaba cómo hacerlo. Empezó despacio, con caricias reposadas y largas, que bajaban hacia la base y ascendían hasta alcanzar el frenillo. Deslizaba su mano ayudándose de la humedad, mientras Sam acompañaba sus movimientos. Más, más rápido. Las respiraciones erráticas de su hermano se transformaron en suspiros ahogados, en gemidos necesitados, que se aceleraban con el ritmo de su mano. Y entonces, Sam empujó el culo contra su erección. Una petición. Un ruego. Dean no le hizo esperar. Se preparó y entró en él con un jadeo áspero, sin dejar de masturbarlo, sin dejar de sujetarlo, mientras Sam se deshacía contra él. Se movieron bajo el agua, en silencio, con el calor abrasándoles por dentro. Penetraciones fuertes y profundas, como a Sam le gustaban. Movimientos desbocados para llevarlo hasta el límite, para hacerle olvidar. Notó la erección de Sam palpitando y empujó una vez más, otra, esforzándose por encontrar el ángulo perfecto. Su hermano se tensó durante un segundo y entonces lo sintió. Pulsos blancos sobre su mano, un gemido desfallecido, Sam temblando con su orgasmo. Dean le siguió sin tregua. Se corrió contra el culo de su hermano un momento después mientras el mundo se fundía de placer.

Cuando salieron del baño, ninguno de los dos intentó fingir que quería dormir solo en una cama. Se acostaron juntos. Y a la mañana siguiente, después de trece días, Sam volvía a ser capaz de sonreír.


End file.
